


I Really Like You

by Degrassifan19



Category: Degrassi, Degrassi the Next Generation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25729801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Degrassifan19/pseuds/Degrassifan19
Summary: Alli is looking for a fresh start back at Degrassi but will will Adam be that new love?
Relationships: Alli Bhandari/Adam Torres
Kudos: 4





	I Really Like You

Alli was finally back at Degrassi after running away but she was ready for a fresh start. She spots Clare and surprised her by linking her arms around her best friend's arm.

Clare turns her head to see who it was and smiles happily "Alli! You're here!!". She hugged.

"Told you I'll be back didn't I?" Alli, exclaims and letting go so she and Clare could walk into Degrassi.

"I had to see it to believe it" Clare anwers as Alli opened her arms.

"Well believe it baby, new and improved" Alli walked close to Clare.

As the two ten grade best friends were about to ealk up the steps they spotted Drew and Bianca acting all lovly dovy. Alli was sick of seeing them.

"You okay, I shouldv'e said something" Clare spoke to Alli.

"It's okay,. Thankly it's a few days since Spring Break". Alli grins walking up the steps but Drew said something however she try ignore but Bianca looks at Alli.

"Lock up the boys Boiler room Bhandri back on the scenes" she sniggers but thankly Ms Oh told her off and walked in to Degrass as Clare and Alli follow in.

Adam was minding his own business he had got tired of seeing Drew and Bianca all over each other and it was gonna be more so he wonders what Clare and Eli be doing but they be busy. After he got his textsbooks out when he spotted Alli Bhandari walking towards with him with Clare. He waves at them smiling and Alli sees as she and Clare walk up.

"Good morning!" Adam happily says looking at the two girls but mostly glances at Alli.

"You pretty chipper" Clare exclaims.

"The term is almost over and I trying to firgure out what I gonna do so I don't need to see my brother and his new gielfriend" Adam answers but sees the disgust on Alli's face when Drew was mentioned but Adam quickly realises. "Crap, I forgot. sorry Alli" Adam was genuine.

Alli softy smiled at Adam "It's okay, but you are sweet to think of me". Alli looks into Adam's lovely blue eyes and sweet smile. She use to think of Adam as Drew's younger brother, Clare's male best friend, her friend but she maybe there was something more maybe just maybe she was crushing on him because she having butterflies in her tummy and her heart beats faster when she sees Adam. "I will sww you both in Algebra. I just need to go to my locker first, bye" Alli, hugs Clare and walks off as her long black hair bounces she took steps to her locker.

Adam glances as he watches Alli walk to her locker. He always liked her but couldn't say anything because of how his brother was with her. Drew was lucky he used to think but the night of Vagas night when Drew cheated on Alli with Bianca in the boiler room and felt heartbroken for Alli. Alli Bhandari deserved better than Drew Torres or any boy at this school for that matter.

"Adam!" Clare's soft voice brought Adam back to reality. "Sorry what was it?".

"The bell just rang we better get to class" Clare told Adam as Adam closed his locker and noded as the two misfits headed to Algebra.

As the class drained on Mr Armstong was going on about an upcoming standardised test that was the happening at the end of the week, a bunch of studrents groaned in annoyenced, A few weren't paying attention. Adam and Alli were engaging glances and gazing at each other and Clare caught them a few times but she could tell Alli and Adam liked each other alot but first she needed proof so she wrote a note to Adam since he was infront of her and tapped Adam.

Adam made sure Armstong was not looking so he turns to Clare he sees the paper. "For me?" he whispers low. Clare noded as she passes the note to Adam. When Adam turned back to the front he unfolded the cumbled piece of paper under his desk as he glanced down to read.

The note read "You you have a crush on Alli? - Clare". He knew there Clare was asking him the turth but didn't want to say it out loud so he opened up a new page of his notebook and scribbled down "Yes, I do" - Adam" he quickly rips the small part of the paper, folded it and placed the papwer behind him on Clare's desk.

Finally it was lunchtime and had been a few hours since Clare found out that Adam had a crush on Alli which mean it was phase two aka asking Alli if she had a crush on the younger Torres brother. Clare found the teen sitting on the bench at the window that looked out at JT's Memorial Garden. 'Someone looks like they need company" the short haired beauty says to Alli as she sat next to her.

"I couldn't stand seeing Drew and Bianca today in the caf" Alli sighs as Clare looks at her with a understanding small smile.

"It's Drew's lost and you deserve a lot more" Clare speaks as she places a comfort hand on Alli's arm and reasured her.

Alli tilts her head a little and puts her index finger to her chin "You are right Clare, I do deseve a lot more". Alli sat up and looks at Clare. "This is a new fresh start and I am done with guys like Drew".

"Good for you Al's I am so happy for you". Clare exclaims.

"Speaking of new there is someone I really do like" Alli crosses her legs as she clasps her hand on her knee. "but I don't know if he likes me" she adds.

"Who is this lucky guy?" Clare acting like she didn't know it was Adam.

"Adam Torres" Alli, admits that she has a crush on Adam.

"That is really amazing Alli because Adam likes you too" Clare let out.

"He does? This is so exciting" Alli happily sang as she trew her arms around Clare for a hug.


End file.
